User talk:Sasank5678
Block I just want to let you know that it wasn't Slappy that made those vanilism pages. It was an unregistered contributer. The IP address was 216.255.6.105 . Just letting you know. 22:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Again the contributer that made all the spam's IP Address was 216.255.6.105 Meeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Hey Sasank, sorry about not responding to your last message. I've been pretty busy lately. If you want, we can meet up right now by Neban the Silent, on Exuma. - Obsidion 19:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Its a Rare, I forgot to say. --I am Corai.Talk for yourself, Govener! 02:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry Sasank, i would upload a picture but idk how to do it. But please, don't delete it. Its real, i promise. Phase files Hey Sas : ) If you are referring to the .bam files in the "models" folders, those are 3D models an have to be viewed in a separate program. One such program, this one called pview, is included in the Panda3D package, which also included the decompiler that you used to extract the files. (Panda3D is located under C: unless you specified otherwise during the install) To view one of the models in the phase files, find the one you want to view and open it in pview. Pview should be located in C:\Panda3D-1.7.0\bin. I'd also recommend pasting all four phase folders (2, 3, 4 and 5) into C:\Panda3D-1.7.0\models. Otherwise some of the models will be displayed without texture. (Textures are the "paint" or "skin" that is applied to the models. The Kraken/seamonster pictures you posted yesterday were textures.) Viewing an animation applied to a model is a little more complicated. First, you need to find the animation you want to view, and the corresponding model. For example, use "jr_2000" and "jr_walk", both located under phase_3\models\char. Copy and paste these files into C:\Panda3D-1.7.0\models. They MUST be located DIRECTLY under this folder (no sub-folders) otherwise it won't work. Now open a command prompt (search "cmd" in your start menu). Type in this exact line: pview jr_2000.bam jr_walk.bam (spaces included) You should now see Jolly Roger's walking animation. I hope this was helpful. - Obsidion 13:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) PS: It's not necessary to add double links to abilities (one in the description and one in the abilities section) : The new animations I mentioned, : I found the files themselves, but not the correct models for them, so I haven't been able to view them. If you find them, be sure to tell me : ) :: Yes, you can just take a screenshot with the print screen button (Should be somewhere top right on your keyboard, sometimes "prnt scrn" etc. This button will copy your entire screen), paste it in MSpaint (ctrl+v), and save it as a .jpeg file. :: I found those too, but they don't open as models, so I'm curios as to what exactly they are. :: To make a cannon fire, you'd have to have separate models and animations for ammunition, fire, etc. I'm afraid I'm not that advanced. lol :: You might find the recoil animation for the cannon though, even though that isn't as fun. - Obsidion 17:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kind of hard to explain... In the game, all items (environment, player, enemies and props) interact with the game client and the server. Positioning is defined in correspondance with the server. When we view a standalone file, it is taken out of that context. You can view a scorpion's walking animation, but that's just the animation displays as it moves through the game environment. I hope that made sense. lol When you say displaying a model in an environment, do you mean loading both the outcast model and the scorpion at the same time? I'm not sure about all the models that don't display, but I suspect most of them are animations. - Obsidion 23:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) -_- Listen Sasank. i know for a FACT that HMS stands for HIS majesty's SERVICE. i learned that from my father. just trying to convice you. Continue Continue our conversation on the New Islands Coming Soon blog mate. - Lord Midhav 06:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Potion pics Why did you replace all my potion images? - Obsidion 01:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Locations Sasank, I generally like the idea. But, I wouldnt do it for like Queen's Nest or Cursed Caverns since their respective islands only have the 1 place, same with Cuba. So, that leaves just *Port Royal Area *Tortuga Area *Padres Del Fuego Area Hey Sven, Yeah, I know who you are. :) I've seen you a few times when I've been on as Nicky and also as Linnea. I made the pictures using Adobe Photoshop. I took screenshots of the weapons straight from the game and I also found some images on the Internet. I edited, cropped and merged the different parts. The font for the title is called "Pieces of Eight". I'm glad you like them. Nicky Bosses Hey, I saw your comment on EC's page and I thought that I'd reply anyway... I really don't think there is a need to split bosses. An article about Darkhart would say in category that he is 1. Undead and 2. Boss. So basically what a person would see is Undead and Boss which is info enough. But perhaps if he went directly to 'Bosses', he would like to find out what the Undead, EITC and Navy bosses are... So well it would also be good if you could do it I think - Lord Midhav 14:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Blade Hey Sas, Is the shadow cutlass page based on anything but the cutlass design in the phase files? Either way, we have too many of those speculation pages. Please wait adding them until they are released. - Obsidion 15:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, then it will be added when someone finds it, like any other weapon. What did you ask them about in the mail? Famed items are still being added, so it's unlikely that we've found all of them (It's not necessarily a legendary... especially since it's recently been released). You shouldn't post a pic of the blade design, when we don't know what it looks like... Even though it is the most likely design of it. Since we have no real info, it's better to wait until someone finds it. - Obsidion 15:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : True, but the Bloodfire cutlass is also unique. - Obsidion 16:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The beige on the layout? It's #DCCCAC - Obsidion 16:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You said you understood, which I interpreted as agreeing. Now that Mid found some info, it should be there. - Obsidion 18:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadow in the Video... Here! The Shadow Cutlass is a Famed Weapon, not Legendary. See this video carefully. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPKhj7qWNUI 1:33 - Lord Midhav 16:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just checked out your last message and found out a question that I didn't answer. Well, no. I don't know how to make animations out of things in Phase Files. I don't even know how to even access these models... Please tell me? -- Lord Midhav 11:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well Sasank I will try to get working on the models in my other comp (in my other house, whenever I get there). Well see you then mate, you have done a good job and are deservant of this post of Bureaucrat (though a hasty decision). Tomorrow (July 8th) is my birthday! Immabeeeee 15! - Lord Midhav 10:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Watch out For Slappy's Back He spamed on the Pirates of the Caribbean Online players wiki and was baned. So he might start spamming on here to. Just letting you know. (Jzfredskins 18:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Test [[User:Sasank5678|'Sasank5678, Admiral of the Fleet']] (talk) 10:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Sasank5678|'Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet']] (talk) 10:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Sasank5678|'Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet']] (talk) 10:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet 10:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet ([[w:c: User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 10:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Politics Hey Sasank! You're back? I was busy for the past 2 days. My school is having what's known as "Padma Bhushan" or an inter-school meet. I had a BIG adventure today which I will not explain as I don't have the time to. So let me address your question first. I'm not sure if I have the time for talking about anything Sasank. World politics, I'll try to talk with you over the weekend savvy? That's all I have to say :P - 'Lord Midhav' 14:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature I saw the test part of your talk page and I was wondoring how to make my signature have something right after it like that. GamerPerson Thanks Thanks for the tip on signing my Username. And here is a tip for you, if you only sign with three tildes it will sign your username but it won't put the time. If you put five tildes it only puts the time. From King GamerPerson Clothing from loot drops Hi, I was just wondering if its ok that I start a new section under the page Tailor specifically for clothing items, from loot drops, that cannot be purchased from tailors (maybe like a gallery of them?) I believe someone has already requested this too but I don't know if I'm allowed so to, I wanted to ask your permission first. Thanks :) How to crop pictures from PotCO. How I I crop the pictures I take from PotCO?Matthew26 08:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm fine Sasank. Yes I think the Rollback authority thing is a great idea, but not requests for it. We can deem how well a person has been editing and come to a conclusion on whether or not he gets a Rollback authority, in which case all admins must be informed before-hand. I saw your signature a while back, but I noticed a flaw. The "Talk" link takes users to an invalid link. I'm not sure about the codes or colours you are talking about (or whatever you mean by that). Inception? Aye my friends have told me all about it. Dark Knight is my favourite film and that way I choose Christopher Nolan as one of my favourtie directors. I'm hoping to see it as it stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Ellen Page amongst others (I watch movies all day, so I'm kinda aware of most of the Hollywood actors). My friends are saying that it's better than the Dark Knight itself. I need to go for tuition now and probably won't get to use this till tomorrow. But I'm planning to make a blog tomorrow on a rare find (from the PF but from another site) - 'Lord Midhav''' 11:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article You are welcome to do it. With templates, it becomes immensely much easier to feature and maintain the weapon group "info card display grids" on more than one page. I have something in mind for a more elaborate (and much easier to navigate) system, in which displaying them will be most useful. If the daggers were going to be added all at once, it would be a lot easier if they were all on one page, but this is not the case, as the daggers will be added one by one or in smaller groups. - Obsidion (talk) 14:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC)